Ovens including steaming and/or cleaning systems can create issues for handling of grease. Ovens including steaming and/or spray cleaning systems can also create issues for maintaining steam and/or liquid within the cooking chamber.
It would be desirable to provide an oven with a cleaning system and an arrangement that limits water travel into a grease receptacle and/or that limits grease travel to municipal drain systems. It would be desirable to provide an oven with a positive latch arrangement that is ergonomically convenient to use. It would also be desirable to provide an oven with a door gasket arrangement that is effective.
Ovens including doors with both an inner and an outer glass panes are known. In these existing ovens, the outer glass pane is rigidly mounted to the frame so that the inner glass pane can be swung away from the outer glass pane. It would be desirable to provide an oven with a door arrangement that effectively applies pressure to a gasket and/or better facilitates cleaning between the glass panes.